Tactician's Days
by Kiflothesmasher
Summary: Look through the eyes of a Bi-tactician as he goes through the daily life of being the tactician of the eventful group, Lyndis's Legion! This is after the game, they Are still travaling with each other!


This idea came from some of the many different Tactician stories around, but I'm going to give off some very weird pairings th

This idea came from some of the many different Tactician stories around, but I'm going to give off some very weird pairings that you would normally NEVER see, such as GuyxWil, get it? You'll get more of the pairings later… but now I guess I need to start my work, but do be careful when reviewing me, this is my first ever FE fic…

'On a morning as beautiful as this, with the wind stirring and the tree's leaves swaying back and forth in rhythm of the breeze, the blades of grass gently brushed by the wind and the vibrant sun in the sky, one would think that this wonderful set up would not be ruined by the slightest of noises'

"MATTHEW, DAMN IT! GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKIN SWORD!!"

Well, unfortunately, with the group led by me, Zachary, their wonderful tactician, is in this scene, it will always be broken by either; Guy's yelling, Serra's torture of poor Erk, or Florina's reoccurring screams made by the ever flirtatious Green Lance, Sain, I swear by Elmine that everyday I am one step closer to LOSING MY FREAKIN MIND! … I apologize for that last outburst; I just hope that I am fully sane after this adventure or training, as I would typically say. I slowly returned back to camp, to do what I would always do, settle them down and try to make peace, ugh, another peaceful day gone.

As I arrive back into the camp, I recognized a girl, Florina most likely, sitting on a log, away from the ruckus and commotion of the camp. I am amazed at would she could even get away without Sain following her, it's very hard to his sight, even when he's as drunk as a pirate on a boat (No offence Dart!) and keeps flirting with Kent. I swore that he was hitting on Erk too, kinda creepy…

"Good morning Florina, do you mind if I may join your company today?" I spoke as nicely as to not freak her out. She whipped her head around in a instant to check who it was, knowing it was a guy (She would only let Me, Kent, and Hector sit with her). She relaxed as soon as she realized that it was just I and meekly nodded as a sat next to her.

"Florina, your quite lucky that Sain didn't notice you gone, but I know that he isn't as dumb and nearsighted as everyone thinks he is. He is actually very good at tracking down other, almost rivals with Matthew, but not yet." I think I freaked her out a little bit with that last line, cause she just ran off, with a terrified look slapped across her face. "Oops.." was all I said and quickly retreated into camp. I finally get into camp, only to be attacked by a random, flying rubber chicken?

"Alright, who throw the damn chicken? And don't you dare tell me Erk because Serra's torturing him by now and he couldn't have possibly been him, now who the f did it?!" I shouted, this caught EVERYONES attention. They all, immediately pointed to a guilty looking Nino, whom immediately tried to cover herself up.

"No way it was me, I didn't do it, I swear that it was Lowen!" She tried to pass blame, but unfortunately for her, I had sent Lowen, along with Karel to lookout duty. She didn't know it either, ha! I've finally caught the chicken thrower (feeling like Conan off of Case closed right now).

"Nino, Lowen's on lookout duty today… you're busted. Now you get the worst punishment in my arsenal for throwing a chicken at me AND lying about it." This comment sent a visible shiver down her spine. "Your punishment is, a full 48-hour long period of Serra's voice nagging at you every waking moment of your pathetic life, while I give her…. COFFEE MUHAHAHAHA!!" I laughed as Nino nearly fainted on the spot. Everyone gasped and Serra sneezed as she was nearly finished outing make-up on a tied up Erk, whom was trying his very best to reach his tome, but failing miserably. "Your punishment begins as soon as I wake up tomorrow, whether your ready or not. You will have someone in your room tonight though, just to make sure you don't leave, isn't that right, Lyndis?" I turn my head to see Lyn smiling as she dragged the poor Nino into her tent.

"Zachary, our wonderful tactician, May I have a word?" this came from the wonderful Matthew.

"Sure, what do you need now Matthew?" I asked as layback as I could. Matthew quickly reached a hand under his cape and retrieved what looks to me Guy's Killing edge. "Matthew, this is the third time in a row this week, why do you insist on poor Guy, why not take a new target, huh like Heath or Possible Wil?" I asked as he handed me the Killing edge.

"Well, it's quite fun to watch him struggle to get it back, plus he still owes me three favors." Matthew retorted with his famous smirk. Damn, that smirk makes him cute… yes, I know in the code of Elmine that to love another man is wrong and I should be burned for it but it's soo damn cute. I agreed to keep the blade hidden until Matthew would return it. Hopefully, an angry Karel won't discover Matthew for messing with his student. I finally realize that it's getting awfully late, and I'm getting pretty tired too. I make my decision to fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, I did not notice a pair of eyes watching me from the trees…

Matthew: I feel sorry for Nino, did you have to do that to her?

Me: Yes

Guy: Hey, have you seen Matth- HEY GIVE BACK MY KILLING EDGE!!

Matthew: Looks like my time to RUN! **Runs out of tent**

Guy: GET BACK HERE!! **Follows**

Me: Well, that was interesting, oh well, please Read and—

Matthew: **in background** REVIEW!


End file.
